This invention pertains to jewelry manufacture and, in particular, to the manufacture of jewelry chains.
Jewelry chains typically comprise a succession of chains links, with the end links of the chain being adapted to connect to a latch for latching the chain together. Typically, the latch comprises loops connected to each end link, one loop then being provided with a latching member which can detachably connect to the other loop.
The interior chain links are typically annular in configuration with the interior of the loop annulus defining the link open area. Each interior link has first and second courses which strongly couple with the preceding and succeeding chain links, respectively. The first course extends through the open area of the preceding link from one side of that link to the other side and the second course extends through the open area of the succeeding link from one side of that link to the other side. The open area of each interior link thus contains the strongly coupled first course of the succeeding link and the strongly coupled second course of the preceding link.
In the manufacture of chains of the above type, a section of chain is pulled from a chain roll past a severing location to a stop member. The distance between the severing location and the stop member represents the desired chain length. At the severing location, a cutting edge is passed transverse to the chain links severing same.
While the above procedure results in a chain of desired length, the cut end of the chain and the cut end of the chain roll are not usually in condition for immediate processing. More particularly, the last link of the chain and the first link of the roll are strongly coupled to and, therefore, retain the second course and the first course, respectively, of a cut link. These link courses must, therefore, be removed before a latch can be attached to the chain and before the chain roll can be unrolled to provide the next chain length.
Generally, removal of the retained link courses is effected by a hand reaming operation. As can be appreciated, such a procedure is exceedingly difficult and time-consuming and significantly slows down the overall production process. This is particularly true in the production of flat chain, since with flat chain the link courses are tightly held by the respective end links.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for severing chain which is improved over prior art practices.
It is a further object of present invention to provide a method and apparatus for severing chain which is more rapid and requires less manpower than prior art practices.